


In the Neighbor's Garden

by 1800_absolute_trash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 8)))))))))))))))))))), Criminal!Marco, Explicit Language, M/M, Policeman!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800_absolute_trash/pseuds/1800_absolute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes home and surprises Jean with some flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Neighbor's Garden

Marco was surprised to see that Jean wasn't downstairs once he entered the house. He checked the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom; and no sign of his husband was to be found except for upstairs. 

The freckled man thought for a moment and placed the rather large bundle of flowers on the counter to grab a vase (that wasn't filled already). There were lots in their house, at least one on every table- brimming with varieties of blossoms and leaves. The ones Marco brought home happened to be a mixture of Dahlias, Orchids, and Tulips, all jumbled together in a bright assortment of petals. Yet, once he  _did_ find a vase to put them in, most of them bent over the side, others, in which the stems were too short, hid behind the taller flowers and were unseen from inside the vase. Shrugging it off, he hesitantly pulled them out and made his way upstairs.

At least Marco  _tried_ to be quiet. The stairs creaked under his feet and when he reached the top, silently pushed the door open to their bedroom and glanced at Jean, who was asleep, curled up in a ball with the covers and sheets pulled over his head. The two-toned male stirred slightly when the light from the hallway beamed into the room and he emitted a growl, followed by a loud yawn. 

Marco let out a sigh.

Slowly hobbling over to the bed, he sat down and watched as Jean lifted himself and stared at the other as if he was a stranger. 

"Why the  _fuck_ are you still awake?" He hissed at Marco, rubbing at his half-lidded eyes.

Marco chuckled under his breath and scratched at his nape, holding out the flowers toward his sleepy husband. 

"I went out and got these for you, that's why." 

"And where did you get the money to buy flowers, exactly?" Jean retorted, crossing his arms.

"I. . I found them," Marco stammered, "You like them, yeah?"

Jean scoffed and took the flowers that were handed to him, brushing the pads of his fingers over the petals with furrowed brows. He thought for a moment.

"Where did you find them?"

Marco's breath caught in his throat and he gulped. Closing his eyes, he groaned and let his head hang down.

".. _In the neighbor's garden_."

**Author's Note:**

> hHAHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I was just thinking about this while I was out for a walk to the park. My friends said I should make a fanfiction of it, so why not? B)


End file.
